EG el amor lo cura todo
by MrBrony25
Summary: Este es un one shot de mi pareja favorita de mlp twilight y flash es versión humanizada pero no de la película este es por el dia de san Valentín disfrutenll


**BUENO E AQUÍ UN ONE SHOT PARA EL DÍA DEL CARIÑO ESPERO LES GUSTE ES HUMANIZADO PERO NO VERSIÓN EQUESTRIA GIRLS PAREJA TWILIGHT Y FLASH**

**COMENCEMOS**

**EL AMOR LO CURA TODO**

Era un día común y cualquiera en Canterlot High pero eso era mentira ya que mañana era el día de San Valentín y las chicas estaban reunidas para ver que hacían mañana.

-oigan chicas que tal si invitamos a nuestros novios, y vamos a celebrar el día de mañana-dijo Pinkie

-eso sería algo hermoso querida-dijo Rarity arreglándose su pelo

-pues por mi está bien-dijo AJ

-si será muy cool-dijo Dash

-sería muy lindo-dijo Shy tímidamente

Todas estaban felices excepto Twilight ya que ella no tenía pareja y Flash era su mejor amigo y quería invitarlo, pero estaban peleados por culpa de Sunset Shimer.

-Twilight estas bien-pregunto Applejack

-si estoy bien chicas lo siento debo ir a estudiar-dijo Twilight retirándose

-aun debe estar muy afectad por lo de Flash-dijo Dash

-si quien diría que no se dio cuenta hasta ahora del erro que cometido-dijo Shy

-en lo personal me sorprende lo tonto que fue-dijo Rarity

Mientras en otra parte de la escuela Canterlot estaban Soarin, Cheese, Caramel, Fancy y Bic Mach buscando a Flash ya que no lo habían visto desde hace un par de días.

-dónde estará-preguntó Soarin

-probablemente oculto-dijo Caramel

-luego de lo que le paso es obvio-dijo Fancy

-ya aparecerá o no grandote-dijo Cheese a Bic Mach

-EYUP-

Mientras en la azotea de la escuela estaba un Flash totalmente deprimido se sentía un completo idiota.

-porque no le creí lo que me dijo cuando pude ahora ya no está conmigo como amiga-dijo Flash triste con los ojos rojos debido a que lloro amargamente.

Flashback hace 2 semanas

Twilight estaba en el parque paseando tranquilamente, hasta que ve a Sunset Shimer besando a otro chico que no era Flash y entendió que su novia engañanaba a su mejor amigo.

Al día siguiente la chica lavanda va a buscara a Flash pero lo encuentra con Sunset.

-hola Twilight que pasa-preguntó Flash

-Flash aléjate de ella, te está engañando-dijo Twilight

-engañando de qué hablas-dijo Flash

-no es obvio esta celosa Flas-dijo Sunset con mirada incrédula

-eso es mentira te vi besándote con otro chico-

-Twilight no puedo creer que vengas a decir eso de Sunset estas mintiéndome, y yo que creí que eras mi amiga-

-pero…-

-nada de peros vete antes de que quiera decir algo ofensivo-

Así Twilight se fue con el orgullo y corazón roto, unos días después Flash vio que era verdad lo que dijo su ex-amiga ya que descubrió a Sunset con otro y término con ella, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Fin del Flashback

-ahora que hago-dijo Flash hasta que se le prendió el foco-ya se-

Paso el día de clases y todas fueron a avisarles a sus novios de la salida.

Al día siguiente ya era de noche y todos se dirigían a un restaurante que también era karaoke, todos entraron pero Twilight se sentía muy triste nada la reconfortaba.

En ese momento entro Flash con su guitarra en la espalda y vio dónde estaban sus amigos, con sus respectivas novias y también a Twilight.

-espero logres perdonarme y esto ayude-dijo Flash para si mismo mientras se sentaba en una silla apartada del resto.

-muy bien señoras y señoritas es el momento de elegir quien va a cantar primero en el karaoke-dijo el dueño del lugar a través de un micrófono cerca del escenario.

Twilight solo quería irse de ese lugar pero antes de poder hacerlo vio como alguien se acercaba al escenario era Flash con su guitarra en mano.

-bueno mi nombré es Flash Sentry para quienes no me conozcan, y esta canción es de una gran amiga que tuve pero al no creerle una verdad que me dijo y pensar que mentía la perdí, pero espero poder recuperarla-dijo Flash al micrófono

"_**OH LOVE DEL GRUPO GREEN DAY"**_** (BÚSQUENLA EN YOUTUBE ES BUEN A MI ME GUSTO MUCHO ME LA RECOMENDÓ NIGTHMARE Y LE AGRADEZCO SU AYUDA)**

**Oh love****  
****oh love****  
****won't you rain on me tonight**

**oh life****  
****oh life****  
****please don't pass me by****  
****don't stop****  
****don't stop****  
****don't stop when the red lights flash****  
**

A este punto de la canción la gente estaba muy conmovida por la canción peor Twilight estaba que casi lloraba, esa canción era su favorita ya que flash prometió tocarla un día para ella.

**oh ride****  
****free ride****  
****won't you take me close to you****  
****far away****  
****far away****  
****waste away tonight****  
****i'm wearing my heart on the noose****  
****far away****  
****far away****  
**

Twilight a este punto se paró de su lugar y fue al escenario juntó a Flash y canto juntó esta parte que era la que más disfrutaba mientras el solo tocaba la guitarra

**waste away tonight****  
****tonight my heart's on the loose****  
****Oh lights****  
****and action****  
****i just can't be satisfied****  
****oh losers****  
****and choosers****  
****won't you please hold on my life****  
****oh hours****  
****and hours****  
****like the dog years of the day****  
****old story****  
****same old story****  
****won't you see the light of day****  
****Far away****  
****far away****  
**

En esta parte Flash acompaño a Twilight con la voz al mismo tiempo Twilight sentía ahora el perdón, de Flash mientras el solo se limitaba a sonreírle mientras cantaban juntos.

**waste away tonight****  
****i'm wearing my heart on the noose****  
****far away****  
****far away****  
****waste away tonight****  
****tonight my heart's on the loose****  
****talk myself out of feeling****  
****talk my way out of control****  
****talk myself out of falling in love****  
****falling in love with you****  
**

Todo el lugar estaba tan conmovido que algunas parejas estaban ya bailando incluso las amigas de Twilight, Pinkie y Cheese hacienda su baile alocado, Fancy y Rarity delicadamente igual que Shy y Bic Mach como si fuera un vals, Caramel y Applejack era un baile un poco tropa, ya que no sabía uno ni el otro pero hacían lo posible y Soarin y Dash bailando como siempre a su modo.

**Oh love****  
****oh love****  
****won't you rain on me tonight****  
****oh ride****  
****free ride****  
****won't you take me close to you****  
****far away****  
****far away****  
****waste away tonight****  
****i'm wearing my heart on the noose****  
****far away****  
****far away****  
****waste away tonight****  
****tonight my heart's on the loose****  
****far away****  
****far away****  
**

Ya era la última parte de la canción y Twilight sentía unas lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas ella lloraba por dentro por lo feliz y triste que estaba a la vez.

**waste away tonight****  
****i'm wearing my heart on the noose****  
****far away****  
****far away****  
****waste away tonight****  
****tonight my heart's on the loose****  
****tonight my heart's on the loose****  
****tonight my heart's on the loose**

Así la canción termino y todo el lugar aplaudió, luego de ello Flash se disponía a irse pero antes de salir Twilight lo tomo del brazo.

-Twilight pasa algo-dijo Flash

-porque te vas-dijo Twilight

-porque es tarde no-

-no es por eso-

-yo lo siento debí creerte lo de Sunset lamento que hayas sufrido por mi-

-Flash yo no estoy molesta me gusto mucho lo que hiciste y lo hiciste pro mi-

-si no podría perder a mí mejor amiga-

Hubo un incomodo silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Flash lo rompió

-entonces te vas quedar con tus amigas-

-si tú te quedas claro-

-enserio-

-si eres mi mejor amigo, pero ahora te veo diferente-

-sabe creo que pensé lo mismo se que es algo tonto pero ¿Twilight quieres ser mi novia?-

-si Flash si quiero-dijo la chica lavanda saltando sobre el guitarritas y besándolo profundamente.

Luego de esa noche la vida fue diferente para ellos dos, paso el ultimo año de escuela y todos se graduaron, Twilight y Flash se volvieron más que novios, ya que formaron un dueto musical y se volvieron famosos, se casaron y tuvieron dos hermosas hijas.

A veces lastimaos al que nos quiero pero al hacerlo descubrimos que la única cura es el perdón, y a veces ese querer puede volverse algo más.

**BUENO ESTE FUE MI ONE SHOT SI QUIEREN QUE LO VUELVA UNA HISTORIA PÓNGANLO EN LOS COMENTARIOS CUÍDENSE Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**Y FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN, DE LOS CORAZONES Y LOS CASCOS, DEL CARIÑO, DE LOS ENAMORADOS, ETC.**


End file.
